


The Shining: Undertale Edition

by dominion



Category: The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Intense, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Scary, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominion/pseuds/dominion
Summary: If The Shining starred the cast of undertale.





	The Shining: Undertale Edition

Asgore "fluffybuns" Dreemurr- Jack Torrance 

Toriel "goatmom" Dreemurr- Wendy Torrance

Asriel "Azzy" Dreemurr- Danny "Doc" Torrance 

Papyrus "All hail the Flying Spaghetti Monster" the skeleton- Dick Hallorann

Sans "The lazy bastard" the skeleton- Ullman

W.D. "Ghostly Ghoul" Gaster- Charles Grady

Chara "Deadly Demon" Dreemurr- The spirit of the hotel. Also various ghosts and other weird and fucked up things.

**THE RIVER PERSON- TONY.**

 Others will be introduced as the story goes continues on.

Also this story will be based on the novel not the film.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone has any ideas of which characters would work well with each other let me know in the comments below. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Also let me know if anyone has any ideas for Who character could be, thanks!


End file.
